


Tear the Roots

by ragnarok89



Category: Hellsing, Trinity Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anime/Manga Fusion, Catholic Character, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Ideology, Inspired by Music, Mentor/Protégé, Minor Violence, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Religious Discussion, Section XIII: Iscariot, Short One Shot, Survival Training, Swordfighting, Training, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. She was a servant of God, and she would fight.





	Tear the Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Hellsing’s location with a blend of both canons/mythologies, and the manga storyline of Trinity Blood.

Paula Souwauski took a deep breath, her entire body aching and weary already. She hissed through the pain and readied her sword, the palm of her hands chapped and ready to bleed. This training was a lot tougher than she had realized, than she had hoped, but she didn't care. She knew that Alexander Anderson wasn't going to hold back, no, he was better than that.

The famous vampire hunter of Iscariot was her mentor, her teacher, and she his protégé. If she was going to serve the Vatican, to serve the Lord, she had to be ready for anything. He sparked the conflict; he brought the battle about. That's their way, will always be their way, for all of eternity.

To serve in God's name was to fight monsters and heathens, and he knew that she knew too well. They burned those who opposed them to the ground, and shattered walls beneath their bombast. Many would perish, but in the end they rose like phoenixes to fight another day.

"Come now, lass. Get up; get up and fight me, or else those who we seek to destroy will just knock you down," he demanded, wielding his twin blades right at her.

Liquid salt dripped from her forehead, slowly, as Paula narrowed her eyes. Blood bubbled from her nose and lips, spilling down her chin; hot, and sticky. The battle for God had been fought what felt like a hundred years; and yet, it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

But Paula wouldn't relent, she wouldn't falter. One couldn't afford to break and be weak in the knees, not if the Devil was at her heels. She was a servant of God, and she would fight.

Spitting out blood, she pushed herself to her hands and knees. The ground was unyielding, dirt clung to her arms and legs, and her armor almost unrecognizable from the many blows from his almighty swords. With a savage hiss, Paula pushed herself to her feet, her own sword hanging in her hand.

"Remember what I have taught you, don't hold back."

A beastly vigor sprang in the wellspring of rage within her; wild eyes fell upon Anderson, clutching his weapons for the Lord steady, ready. His gaze fell upon her, steeled and waiting for her to attack, to attack with all her might.

"Don't worry, Father Anderson. I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to convey the spirit of All Hallows’ Eve – have a Happy Halloween~!!!


End file.
